


Tired of It All

by VMarus



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, i did this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarus/pseuds/VMarus
Summary: Itachi comes home after years aboard travelling. He notices some disturbing scenes, unusual behavior with his brother and a skittish blonde by the name of Naruto.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, So, this is the first fiction I ever did. I decided that I would put it on here (its on my wattpad so if youve seen it thats why). I've only edited to the best of my abilities spelling mistakes, but the story remains unchanged from when a first wrote it which was like 2 years ago. 
> 
> So it is complete, and i'm just slowly fixing spelling mistakes lol. 
> 
> This is what got me started with the fics i write now, this was the first ever ship that i sailed with, amigos. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy because I know I enjoyed writing it.

**3 years ago**

  
The halls of a pristine school seemed vacant, what were usually lively floors seemed hushed, almost soundless if you ignored the grunting noises. Sounds that seem to replicate, almost, but not quite exact. The sound was almost like a fierce clap, skin clashing roughly against skin.    
  
Violence against another person, it always seemed easily depicted in movies or in T.V. Watching someone punch another human never seemed dehumanizing on screen. Watching someone get beat, you don't actually feel bad for them unless you're connected in someway, right? Television, Film, It's simply an adaptation from real life, so there had to be some similarities to what happens there and what happens in the real world.    
  
One doesn't truly understand the intensity of a fight, not an argument, none of that word throwing, the severity of a fist smashing against your body. A real fight, getting used to the adrenaline pulsing through the human body, trying to figure out the difference of excitement and that pump of adrenaline. Staying calm during a fight, it was no simple task, to train your mind AND body to act rationally, to think out what it's doing rather act on impulse. This takes discipline, it takes experience. The first fight, if it last long enough, the effects of the hormone can cause shaking, irrational thoughts, almost as if you blacked out. Time becomes irrelevant for awhile, every punch, kick, swing, push, it all takes so much effort to deal out, this, makes the body tired,makes it believe that 2 minutes is 5. It's almost as if time itself separates, tunnel vision forms. The loss of peripheral vision and adrenaline make the environment's time around you seem sped up while your focus is on the person. It's as if the world around you is leaving you behind while you commit the act of violence.   
  
Now this can apply to an agreed fight, as in, the two both insisted on the fight and it also applies to a one sided fight, as in, one person's doing the beating and the other is getting beat. There is just one difference in these, and that is why the adrenaline is being pumped through. The reason why is important, it helps decide your actions that you put forth into the fight.    
  
Skin clashed against skin, this fight wasn't a mutually agreed on fight. This consisted of 2 boys, one getting a beating and the other doing the beating. Both boys were young, just another middle school fight. The boy delivering these blows, his face was twisted around with disgust and rage, his jaw was clenched so tightly just looking at him you could feel the grinding of his molars. His hands were balled up into fist, he straddled his victim to the floor, knocking at his victims makeshift arm barricade that kept the boys face from being hit. The boy who plays the victim in this, was maybe only a year younger, same class as his abuser. His face wasn't twisted about, it was thrown into a fit of shock, his eyes filled with plea and tears that wet his cheeks. His fear tensed the muscles in his body, he didn't want this. That's what kept him from fight back, he didn't want to be there.   
  
"S-stop! PLE-PLEASE!" The boy coughed out broken up words.   
He didn't want to be there, he didn't want this.   
"I-I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" his words cleared up as he spoke out more.   
"WHY!? ANSWER ME TEME!" he is becoming bolder, trying to reach into the abusers conscious. Not only have his words become bolder but his actions as well. He kicked kicked the abuser of of him and struggled back up on his feet. Before he can reach out again for a reason, a teacher comes jogging through, standing between the two boys. The raven haired boy, whose face still twisted with anger was panting lightly. The fear ridden boy no longer had horror written on his face, it was replaced with confusion and sadness.    
  
Neither could hear what the teacher was going on about, it jumbled up as background noise. Before long another teacher came up, and the boys were escorted to the principal's office. They were sat seats apart from each other out of precaution, the Raven stared forward, still grinding at his teeth. The other boy held his arms lightly staring at the floor. He gained some composure, long enough to ask once again "Why?" the raven continued to refuse to look at him.    
  
_ "I can't be seen with someone like you." _


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's back for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy the read, remember this is Old.
> 
> don't be scared to say Hi or express your opinion but please remember to do it in friendly terms.
> 
> thank you again!

The summer had just begun, it was a few days since school ended. Itachi usually spent his school breaks with his family, this break was no different besides the fact that he came home earlier than usual, by about 3-4 days. When he got home the house was empty, this wasn't unusual, his family owned a well-known company this kept them all very busy, in fact, it was the reason he studied abroad in the first place. 

 

His father took advantage of Itachi's high grades and a pool of scholarships for programs as a gateway to reach out in foreign countries as well as integrate him into the business life. This didn't bother him in the least, just another part of life. The Uchiha start young and well, no less.   
  
The reason behind Itachi's early homecoming was because his mother had called earlier about his grandfather. His grandfather, Madara, he was present with a severe illness, his mother was worried he wouldn't last too much longer and wanted Itachi to come home as soon as possible. 

 

Today was his first day home since last school year had started, it had been a year since he actually seen any of them beside his father in person. From what he knew his father was going to be extremely busy because of the transition with corporation ownage, which, besides the fact it was summer, was another reason why he was here, to help with the company.   
  
-   
  
Itachi sat down on his bed, it was a familiar feeling underneath him, nostalgic almost, but it felt strange as well, it was comfortable but solum, cold, untouched. It was a shame to know that the first time he gets to see his family in a while was because of a soon to be a tragedy in the family but he was never really close to his grandfather. He immersed his fingers through his hair, the heavy black that his hair was contrasted with his skin, it made him look paler than what he really was.   
  
His mother wanted him to go to school here for his last year of High school, his father didn't seem to object this idea either, and since he finished all his business overseas he could find no reason not to, in fact, he kind of enjoyed the idea of staying, he was always away from family. His overseas studying started at the beginning of 8th grade, and he was soon-to-be a senior now, time flew by so quickly. He exhaled a certain amount of air as he organized the thoughts making a visit in his head. His mind had become so crowded that his focus was out of touch, this made him distracted, so much so that he didn't even notice his mother and brother coming in. Sasuke, his younger brother, who looked similar to him, black hair, pale features, he leaned against the door frame while their mother made her way in further.    
  
Sasuke's arms were crossed as he pretended to let out a loud cough to clear his throat, Itachi glanced over to the noises origins, his eyes creased over the two figures near the entrance, "Yes?" the eldest boy mumbled glancing to his mother who was holding something, a small cake that was decorated with utmost simplicity, Four strawberries in the middle, their red complimented the thin layer of white icing that covered the cake itself, the only color that made itself present, whip cream topped the strawberries. A soft smile emerged from his lips from the kindness of his mother, who was somehow so kind in their strict, formal family. Itachi looked over at his brother, his brother's expression opposed his mother's own gentle expression, it looked almost completely drained of emotion besides a hiding hit of bitterness.    
  
The brothers stared at each other, a tension unintentionally formed between the two, Itachi unaware of this. "Happy Birthday, my boy!" his mother's tender voice breaking the tension with ease. Itachi's eyes traveled over to a spot on his wall, a digital clock hung with time and date, June 9th, the birthday boy himself didn't even realize. "Thank you, Mother, Otouto, How have you been?" Itachi said with half a curiosity. His young brother stared at him for a discomfitingly long time before making his usual answer he always gave 'Tch' His brother never answered that question, no matter how much Itachi asked, it had become normal for him to receive the cold shoulder from his young brother, so this didn't phase him anymore. "Oh, we have been well, even better now that you're back home!" the smile that ravished his mother's petite face expressed only the purest earnest affections to her son.    
  
His mother handed him the cake and a knife, allowing him to serve himself. He cut out a small piece and placed it on a napkin before setting it off to the side on his nightstand. He handed the rest back to his mother " I'll go give some to your brother and let you rest, alright?" Itachi nodded in acknowledgment to this and watched her shut the door behind her. Itachi finished the cake he had on his nightstand and laid back on his bed. The longer he stared at his ceiling, the easier it was to return to his thoughts. Living here again after so long was going to be interesting, he didn't really know many outside of his family.    
  
He wasn't worried about making friends, it wasn't hard for him and there was also the fact that he never actually had a big interest in making any friends. Any done socializing for him was generally for business transactions and nothing more. Outside of that, he was never keen on stuff like making friends, building relationships, or socializing. Don't mistake this though, He was popular among people, and he was very aware of this, people adored him, women and men alike, he had been given many requested from a variety of people, being adored was just another part of being an Uchiha. His looks were also a big reason for the admiration he got.    
  
The raven readied himself for bed, getting himself cleaned up and comfortable, he would unpack tomorrow, once he was well rested.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki is written on his name tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read!

A soft creak from a twisting valve sounds out along with taps from water droplets. The mirror is foggy covering any detail that could have been shown, but there was still a figure reflecting through the fog. A slight frown formed on the person who was creating the reflection. All the could be seen through the fog on the mirror was a decently sized person, who was tanned lightly and had blonde hair, which currently has no volume because it was soaked.    
  
The rest of the time, the facial expression on him had not changed as he continued his morning's procedures of getting ready for work. His eyes glanced to an alarm clock 7:34 a.m he had 6 more minutes before he needed to head out. A gentle sunlight graced itself across an unmade bed, the blonde quickly but very neatly tied his shoes, snatching up a coat as he exited the room. The rest of his place looked, quickly put, like someone had just moved in, not the case here, just what it looked like is all, but at least it wasn’t messy besides a small gathering of instant Ramen cups on what was suppose to be his dining table. Ignoring everything around him, he left the apartment.   
  
The walk to work was brief, at least 15 minutes, rounding, that was the beauty of it, it was convenient. He worked at a small cafe, Sleepless Red, that’s the name of the place, it was dainty, but not cute, soothing in a strange way. It didn’t make you feel at home, but being there felt right, sort of like being anonymous on the internet. The Blonde walked through glass doors that were draped in thin fabric curtains, it allowed some sun in but not too much for the customers who haven’t gotten enough sleep. Which the boy appreciated because for those times he came in early and wasn’t in a good mood, he wasn’t greeted by an annoyingly bright light.    
  
The design and style were very modern minus hanging up random art pieces, in fact, the walls were clear of anything besides a few lamps latched on, three for each wall and three lights on the roof. None of these lights were too bright but you could still see everything properly, no trouble. He made his way to the back of the shop, a red-headed boy, only a few inches shorter than the blonde, gave a small nod to him, in acknowledgment of him showing up to work. He shoved his stuff, his jacket, and phone, in an office in the back and tied a red apron around his waist, and attached his name tag, it reads in complete capitalized and bolded lettering, UZUMAKI, pinned to his chest. He glanced over at the nearest clock, five minutes before his shift started.    
  
-   
  
9:00a.m   
  
A modern looking alarm clock vibrated on a nightstand, a low beep going off, uselessly, the one it was set to wake rose before it went off. Itachi always woke up a few hours before his alarm went off, he had been meaning to change the setting but never actually got to it, either he didn’t have the time or he forgot. The raven walked back to his room, a bowl of oatmeal in one hand he used his free one to lightly tap on the off button. He finished off the last of his breakfast and started to get dressed. He has a meeting in an hour with a coworker, they were to discuss what position Itachi was now going to be taking since he will be living here now. The day before his father suggested he work directly under him, but Itachi wanted to listen to all his options before making a decision so soon, he still had school to consider.   
  
The meeting place they chose was a small, on the down low kind of cafe, decently popular but not constantly busy, it was quiet and made for a good meeting place. Itachi lived 10-minute drive away from the place, but that's because it was closer to downtown, he hadn’t chosen it, his associate did, saying he had been once or twice, the coffee and staff being decent and kept their noses out of your business, which was perfect.    
  
The closer it got to his meeting time he decided he would head out then, passing his mother before getting the front door “I’ll be back near lunch time, mother,” his mother nodded in reply waving goodbye. Itachi started up the car, a soft rumble filled his ears, it had been awhile since he used his own car, he had always taken a taxi or was driven in some way when he lived abroad.  He put in the address of the cafe into his GPS and backed out of the driveway.   
  
When he got to the cafe it had taken a few minutes longer than he intended because he passed it up at first, it was a small building between two larger shops. He stood in the front of it, staring up at the sign Sleepless Red across the top of the building in slight cursive, dark red font. He walked in, no one had greeted him like a normal shop would but he didn’t mind, his associate not yet there so he got to decide where they sit, he chose a table near the corner closest to the door. When he took his seat, he wasn’t immediately attended to and it wasn’t like the shop was busy, there were only two others in there besides himself. After a few minutes someone came up and placed a small menu down on the table, Itachi didn’t catch who he had been looking at his phone, sending his associate a text and didn’t really feel compelled to see who it was since they didn’t say anything. They were probably going to give him time to look over and decide what he wanted while they attended the other two that were there.   
  
He could hear heavy footsteps walk towards him and pull out the chair that was in front of him. “Hey there.” a grumbly voice greeted him, he glanced forward to see the man he had been waiting for “What took you so long, Kisame?” Itachi’s voice was detached to this complaint, he wasn’t expecting an answer to that. The man before him was taller, it was obvious, he was taller than the average male, outside of a suit he looked like a bouncer, shortly trimmed hair, his eyes were small, almost beady. He had a constant smile that showed a glimmer of his teeth. Had he not been a useful employee, any employer would have fired him for simply making people uncomfortable with his looks, but he was good security and he was good with silent work and that counted for something in his business.     
  
After a few more minutes of small conversation and Kisame looking over the menu, the one who handed them it came back, “so have you decided what you want?” a shaky voice asked, Itachi decided this time to look at the server. Their server could barely look at either of them, he stared mostly at the ground as he waited for a reply, the raven asked for black coffee, he never put anything in his coffee, he never saw the point in it. While his company rummaged through the menu over and over with his eyes trying to decide what he was in the mood for, Itachi watched the server a little longer, he seemed familiar, like he met him once before but Itachi couldn’t remember where or when.    
  
-   
  
Their orders were quickly served, a very little wait time between making the order and it being placed on the table. Itachi lightly blew on his coffee and took a few sips before returning to his original purpose to being here. “So, what positions are open besides the one I left? I wanna hear my options and I know you know what they are.” his question was more of a demand, he never liked to beat around the bush pointlessly.    
  
The more they talked the more it dug deep in the back of Itachi's mind how literal his father was about there not being many good positions left open. His grandfather was really rearranging the whole company before anything drastic happened to him, he realized quickly that his only decent choice was to work under his dad, but the only way he was going to do that would be if it were on his terms. So he allowed Kisame to talk a little more before telling him he could take his leave. This, again, wasn’t an informant, more of a hint that Itachi wanted him to leave him alone. The raven himself didn’t leave right away, he sat where he was, thinking about a decent compromise for him and his father. Best to bring a plan to the table before the even sat down.    
  
Eventually, he gets bored of all the planning, he turns his attention to the people in the cafe. People watching was always a decent pass time activity. Observation of the human behavior, especially with strangers helped develop the keen skill of picking up on body language. His first victims were a boy and a girl sitting across the shop. The male was leaned over the table just slightly leaving a small distance from himself and the girl he was with, his hands out towards her. He was staring directly towards her, or at least from what Itachi could tell he was. A constant smile was on his face as his partner talked, he had a clear interest in her, what kind? He couldn’t tell for sure, not from that distance, but it was still an interest. His partner, on the other hand, her body was slumped back against her chair which was pushed a few inches away from the table, her eyes wandered the cafe as she talked, she barely seemed like she was talking directly to him, more like just talking out loud for him to hear. She looked distracted, in her own world and her partner didn’t seem to notice.    
  
Itachi averted his eyes to a small redhead, judging from his clothes he was an employee, but he wasn’t working at the moment. He was behind the counter, elbows resting on the top, his face in his hands, he would have almost looked bored but his expression was a glaze of nothing. He didn’t show anything, just a blank stare. The blank-eyed boy made eventual eye contact with Itachi, the demeanor in his eyes changed as if he knew that Itachi was trying to pull apart his behavior, his stare was almost a challenge, like, go ahead, you won’t find anything. The raven skimmed the room for the last person, his server. The boy wasn’t hard to find, his blonde hair stood out in contrast to the dim lit room. He seemed more distracted than the girl across the room, but his mind was distracted in a different way. The feeling he gave off was lonely, not uninterested. His eyes didn’t wander in search for entertainment, they peered in one direction, they weren’t staring at what his hands were doing, they were just staring, dazed, zoned out. His hands moved as if they did this once before. His movements were slow, there was rarely a time when Itachi saw an enthusiastic worker, but his hands were slow as if they could barely function like they were running on a low battery.   
  
Itachi scratched the back of his neck and looked briefly for the time, an hour had already passed since he got here. He watched over the people a little longer to see if there was any change, then got up from his seat. Layed his money, paying for himself and his associate's orders and left the shop.   
  
-   
  
The blonde cleaned up the small mess left over by the two businessmen, collecting the cash on the table, he shoved the tip in his pocket not even bothering to count it, business guys never left much when it came to it, they were always just there to talk and only bought coffee as an excuse to loiter around the shop just as these two had did.    
  
The rest of his shift passed by quickly with ease. He made himself a small cup of coffee, placing the change for in the cash register. “ Naruto, your shift is almost over. Could you take the trash on your way out?” The redhead stood a foot or two behind the blonde. “Sure thing Gaara, let me just get my stuff from your office.” Naruto headed to the back grabbing what little he brought along with a large bag full of half the day's trash.    
  
As Naruto walked out the door he gave a wave of his hand that was holding his jacket and announced his departure to the other man.


	4. Almost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School or grocery shopping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy amigos

It was an agonizing week before school starts again, that was a day Naruto dreaded every year since primary school. He was counting down the days he had left of freedom and relief. Naruto wasn't a very popular guy in school, in fact he was the opposite, hated for no reason at all, it was as if they all conspired against him and he didn't understand why. As many times as he has asked no one really gives a reasonable or valid answer if one at all.

The blonde laid back on his bed, going over his years of school torture, sorting through to see where it all went wrong, brows knotting to a specific moment he could remember so vividly, as if it happened a few hours ago when in fact it happened so many years ago. Despite being the stereotyped labeled outcast he was hated as, he had a few good friends like all awkward outcast. He loved them dearly because they would never be so cruel to him like the rest.

Naruto snuggled underneath his blankets covering his face, tears swelling in the corner of his eyes. Face smashed into the fabric of his covers, soaking up the salty tears, he hid his face out of embarrassment over the fact he could cry over just thoughts, one's he was used to. Even though no one was there to witness it, the idea of it happening still got to him. Cheeks flushed red of embarrassment mixed with irritation, tears trickled down his cheeks, every once in awhile stopped by the horizontal scars that were placed so perfectly like whiskers.

Naruto wiped his face, drying it from his showing weakness. _He shouldn't be crying over something so childish, they were just people, people he didn't even care about really, so why? Why care so much?_

A pool of anxiety turned into a flood breaking through the walls of his stomach, his pride rebuilding the walls to act as a dam, keeping himself from freaking out. The mixture made it difficult to breathe but he forced shaky deep breathes anyways. He needed to stop thinking about it, it was a week away anyways.. school shopping was a soon necessity, his clothes were becoming worn, many scattered holes invaded them from all the fights and beatings.. _he didn't need those reminders_. He needed new supplies, he needed new everything.

-

He needed to get the shopping done today, as quickly as possible, the blonde boy thought carefully then looked down to his list:

  1. New Clothes
  2. Ramen
  3. Milk
  4. School supplies



 

The first four listed most important and it went on, the last to be listed the least important, but he thought about what was closer and concluded that he could buy the supplies while getting the groceries, and tomorrow he could go buy clothes.

Naruto walked to the store nearby, counting his money to be sure how much he could spend. he wasn't just given money like most kids when it came to school or when it came to anything in general. He couldn’t just do chores and earn a bit of cash, no, He didn't have parents for that. He lived on his own, he earned everything  _ on his own _ because he hated accepting things from pity.

Finally, the Blonde arrived, he went straight to searching for everything needed. Some pens, a binder, paper, pencils, a sharpener, lunch bags, a pencil bag, notebooks, etc. When Naruto got the basket filled with everything he could afford, he headed over to the cash register- or self-checkout, that was easier, no human interaction but there was a long line and he wanted to get home- so human interaction it was.

Naruto thought about how he could possibly get this stuff home from just walking, maybe he should have thought about this a bit more than just over breakfast. A voice broke the Blondes train of thought.

"Excuse me, sir? That would be 10,000 yen."

Naruto’s eyes widened, he only had 7,000 yen on him at the moment

"Oh.. I'm sorry I can't really pay for that..." Naruto mumbled, the lady smiled to him

"I'm sorry please come back when you have the money."

The blonde thought back to his list, what was the most important and before he could point out things to put back, a voice snaked through the silence of his thoughts.

" If he doesn't mind, I have no issue paying for the rest he can't pay. "

Naruto turned quickly to the voice of his money savior. His joy soon struck down by confusion and a slight fear that rippled through his body at the recognition of the man. He couldn’t see it at work the time before because he was tired but now he could see it, the undeniable Uchiha characteristics.

The lengthy black hair threw him off, as he looked closer to see it wasn't the same man he feared so much but a much taller one. His eyes filled with more contentedness rather than hate. Naruto’s guard fell a little into something more comfortable before he spoke " Why? Why h-help me?"

He tried not to anger this Uchiha for he knew the consequences of being near a pissed off raven. The taller man gave a small smile, soft and welcoming, to the blonde, not the usual famous smirk from the Uchihas.

"It isn't too much, and you look as if you really need them, no offense. So, may I help?" He asked once again.

Naruto swallowed a gulp of air before nodding lightly, re-examining the raven, before staring directly into the darkness of his eyes. The Uchiha handed the woman a portion of the money as did the Blonde. Naruto gathered up his bags quickly as the Raven paid for his own stuff, a simple box of pocky and a small soda, "Would you like help to carry those to your car?" The Uchiha asked the Blonde's cheeks gave a small shade of pink.

"N-no," His embarrassment lapsed another shade over the pink as the raven got closer "Are you sure. It looks like a lot for one person to carry," Naruto breathed deeply he had never held such a long conversation with an Uchiha and that's says something since he was constantly beaten by one.

"I- I don't have a car. ." Naruto mumbled, The man took a few bags from Naruto's grasp making his eyes shift over to the Raven. "How did you get here then if I may ask?" The Ravens head tilted as he raised an eyebrow, Naruto looked down " I walked.." he glanced up quickly at his face and then back again to the floor. The Uchiha nodded with the affirmation of a businessman, "I'll give you a ride, I'm sure it's not far if you walked."

Naruto’s eyes opened wide, in fear and shock, _ what if this Uchiha is like the other one? _ He could help from that being his first thought, he instantly snapped at his own thought, he shouldn’t just assume those things. That would make him as bad as everyone else at school that hated him for no reason. Naruto couldn't judge just because of one bad apple.

-

Itachi leads the boy to his car, it was a modest car, the Raven wasn't really into all those new flashy ones. He looked back at the Blonde he was now helping. Giving a soft nod that gave the boy his approval as he packed the bags in the back seats. Itachi walked to the passenger side opening the door for the boy and walked back to the driver side. He started the car and glanced to the Blonde "So where are we going?"

He notices the Blonde jump to his voice, why had there been fear in this boy, they haven't even been introduced properly yet. He listens as the Blonde spoke his directions quickly, how he forced himself to stop talking with his hands as he almost started pointing somewhere and realized something unbeknownst to the raven. The Raven backed out to drive to where the Blonde just described.

Silence filled the car air, it created a discomfort for both boys. "What is your name?" Itachi broke it feeling the discomfort grow in the boy next to him which reached to his own discomfort.

"Hm?.." a low hum as vocalized, " Oh.. U-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki," the Blonde said staring down at his feet. The raven registered that into his brain

_ 'Naruto Uzumaki' _

"I am Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha," Itachi staring at the road ahead mumbled loudly, Naruto nodded

"I-I know," the blonde replied.

His statement caused Itachi to raise his eyebrow which then receded as he remembered his well know company name, _ but not many Uchihas were seen so how had the boy known? _

"N-not your first name but your l-last.. y-you look similar to another U-uchiha I know.." nerves bursted in the poor Blondes stomach, anxiety forcing a well-known flood he wouldn't allow.

Itachi could sensed the negative effect the topic had on the blonde so he decided to change it.

"So.. What school?"

The Blonde finally looked up checking to see how far he was to his apartment, "Kohona Academy" he stated.

"Me too, well at least now I am" Itachi answered back quickly, looking at Naruto who was fiddling his thumbs, he let out a soft ‘Oh’.

Itachi slowed as he got closer to his designated area. "Yea, I just got home.." the Raven didn't want to get too personal with someone he just officially met so he left it at that. The Blonde gave a weak smile that looked fake to Itachi

"W-welcome back t-then" he nodded,  _ it definitely seemed fake. _

Itachi finally came to a stop, "Is this it?" Naruto nodded and quickly opened the door grabbing as much as he could like he couldn't wait to get out of the car. Itachi noticed the boy forgot a bag, he grabbed it and headed in the direction of the blonde who somehow managed to be so fast that he was already behind the closed door of his apartment.

Knocking softly on the door awaiting the boy to open it. Finally, he did "y-yes? D-did you need anyt-thing?" his shaky voice questioned, the door only creaked open enough for an eye to peek through.

"You forgot one" Itachi laid the bag on the floor and left back to his car. Naruto snatched up the bag into the apartment.. the two finally parting ways.


	5. Time for School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools such a drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello amigos   
> [ My Tumblr](http://leimarus.tumblr.com)

The day he had been dreading all summer had arrived, all his freedom was gone, Naruto thought. He tried his best to get a transfer over the summer but they denied it, some bs about how he was restricted to only his district school because of his situation at home.   
  
  
Naruto stared in the mirror, staring at his scarred cheeks, caressing his fingers gently over them. He looked back down, turning on the sink lever so he could splash cold water on his tired eyes.    
  
  
He wasn't ready for another year of it, it was horrible.    
  
  
Naruto checked his alarm clock; 5:58 A.M, he needed to start walking soon. The blonde went into the kitchen to pop a cup of Instant Ramen in the microwave.   
  
  
BEEP! BEEP!   
  
  
The sound of ready food caught the Blonde's attention, waves of a faint smell lingered through his kitchen now, his favorite smell, Of tasty Beef Ramen. He couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face, he loved ramen even if it was the cheap stuff.    
  
  
He scooped the stuff out of the microwave, mixing it well, grabbed the plastic fork that was available near him and bolted out the door while chugging down the noodle soup. He wanted to try and be early, from his past experience normal time or any time later had always caused some trouble for him either from teachers or.. other kids.    
  
  
Naruto got to the school entrance, holding his now empty cup of nonexisting noodles. He gulped down the remaining liquid savoring its warmth and stared at the school from a distance. His body didn't want to move knowing the dangers there, as much as Naruto tried to convince it, it barely budged.   
  
  
Finally, he walked slowly to the front, that is, until a black car drove in front of him. Stopping the blonde dead in his tracks, of course, he didn't want to get hit but mainly because of what he saw inside of the car, two people who looked so very familiar, An Uchiha familiarity.    
  
  
He walked back some, hoping neither spotted him. The blonde hid behind the bushes hoping no one had saw him do that because he didn’t want to seem like a pervert. He stole a few glance to see if the car was gone, Naruto heard a few exchanged words between the two raven-haired boy that sat in the sleek black vehicle.    
  
  
The first to get out, the one he feared, Sasuke insisting to the other older raven he didn't need a ride while the Older boy simply chuckled at his kins whiney attitude, stating clearly he was going to find a parking spot.Naruto quickly tucked down again, hoping Sasuke, or duck-butt haired raven, didn't see him.    
  
  
Naruto timed how long he stayed there deciding to take precaution, in case the Young Uchiha waited for his raven kin. He looked down to his watch, 6:26 A.M., he thought maybe that was long enough noting he had been there for 10 minutes. Technically, a bit less, seeing as though he was being a tad dramatic about the time.    
  
  
Naruto got out from the bushes, assuming it was safe and, once again, walked to the front. This time checking for cars. Softly a hand grasped onto the blonde boy, sending chills through his body at first assuming the worst then realizing, the worst probably wouldn't be so gentle. Naruto turned to met a taller boy and an onyx gaze into his own sapphires.    
  
  
He recognized the boy from a few days ago, it was the older raven. Naruto was still unsure whether he should be cautious around this one    
  
  
"Y-yes?" The blonde sputtered. The older looking Uchiha gave a modest smirk, "I saw you hide from our car, I don't know why but I can only assume it was to avoid one of us, I'm willing to overlook that. If you wouldn't mind showing me where a few of the classes are?"    
  
  
The Uchiha pulled out a paper and handed the blonde it. A shade of pink boiled into his faces skin, Naruto looked down to the paper, staring at all his classes, many of his classes were nowhere near his own, they were all very high-ranked classes, the only one he actually been too was Art class. "I-I can show you your f-first classes but the rest aren't near mine, I-I can also show you where the art class is b-but you will need to wait for me to find you in the halls. I-if you see me in the h-halls then you can ask for directions.. I-im sorry if t-that was no help.." Naruto tried his best not to stutter and looked down, handing the raven his schedule back.   
  
  
The raven ruffed the smaller boys blonde locks, "Alright lead on, please." The Uchiha was now at Naruto's side and they started to walk into the school. Anxiety's floodgates opened a little, he could feel so many watching him escort the raven, he knew this wouldn't end well. He knew no one could keep their mouth shut. Naruto sped up his pace hoping that if he did less people would realize it was him with the new Uchiha because they were so busy gawking at the man himself.    
  
  
Naruto finally found the room, the raven was behind slowly catching up. Naruto flinched a little as the Raven grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his lips, giving it a small peck, Naruto felt blazes of pink burn through his cheeks. What's wrong with this guy? Isn't that only for girls?! Naruto eyes stared at his own hand until he felt his hair shifting around as the older Raven once again ruffled his hair," Thank you, Princess, for the wonderful tour. " the raven gave a small smile before walking into his class, not even bothered to look back at the boy he just called princess.    
  
  
Naruto had yet to process what just happened, but he began to walk, forced to ignore the confusion because he needed to get to his own class. Before he showed the Uchiha a place to meet, near the drinking fountain he passed a little bit ago so he could show him where their shared Art class was, he wasn't too sure he wanted to, then again he wasn't even sure if he completely hated being called Princess by the raven-haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [VMarus' Tumblr](https://leimarus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
